Tout va disparaître
by Chrystalie
Summary: Jack, plus sombre que jamais.  Sam, pas très en forme.  Deux mondes qui s'écroulent.  Comment tout reconstruire?    Noté: M  Les premiers chapitres n'auront pas le même rating que les derniers.  18 uniquement donc. Pour le côté sombre, mais pas que.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Tout va disparaître**

Auteur : Chrystalie

Résumé : On fait ressortir le côté sombre de jack (dépressif?), on se questionne à savoir à quels instants Sam se sentira le plus mal. Sont-ils capables de s'en sortir, ensemble?

Disclaimer : à part peut-être l'idée d'écrire ce fic, et un peu mon style d'écriture, rien est à moi.

Spoilers : Aucun. On situera tout ça dans l'alentour de la saison 8/9

Rating : M … MA + que possible. (attention au rating, il sera indiqué si y a du changement en début de chapitre ^^)

Note de l'auteur : Premier fanfic Stargate SG1 et premier fanfic en cours d'écriture depuis presque 10 ans. Semble t-il que certaines habitudes ne se perdent pas ;)  
J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire. Désolée s'il y a quelques petites fautes ici et là, elles sont généralement causées par de l'inattention. Bonne lecture donc ;) Chrys.

(Inconnu) Kree ! Ana Krak Shell'ta !

Des soldats se mirent à voler dans les airs avant d'être tous projetés contre les murs de la base, sous le regard inquiet de l'équipe SG1,

Le goa'uld avança de deux pas, invitant ses sujets à faire de même, l'entourant par la même occasion,

(Horus) Habitants de la Tau'ri, vous avez devant vous votre nouveau dieu, Horus. Je contrôle votre Chaapa'ai , ne résistez pas où vous mourrez.

(Jack) Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas encore ...

(Daniel) Jack …

(Jack) Non mais vous avez vu, il contrôle notre Chaapa'ai , nous sommes perdus !

Daniel grimaça, sachant d'avance que Jack n'allait pas s'arrêter de si-tôt.

(Jack) Cher Horus, sachez que vous êtes mal tombé, car des gars comme vous, j'en ai vu des tas, mais quand je dis des tas c'est …

Horus monta son bâton en l'air, ce qui provoqua une micro explosion à côté de Jack.  
Ses amis sursautèrent quasi en même temps.

(Jack) Ah très sympa votre joujou, je peux tester?

(Daniel) Jack !

(Jack) Non mais il a l'air très amical, alors je me permet.

(Horus) Ne jouez pas avec moi, humain.

(Jack) Je ne joue pas, c'est vous qui venez sur mon terrain, je vous le rappelle.

Horus leva à nouveau son bâton

(Horus) Ma'Kree'Tai !

(Teal'c) Au sol, vite ! Cria Teal'c avant que des déflagrations se fassent entendre dans toute la salle.

(Jack) Soldats, je vous ordonne de sortir au plus vite, c'est un ordre !

Les déflagrations s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes à peine après leur début, pas mal d'hommes baignent dans leur sang, on se croirait en pleine apocalypse. Carter regarde terrifiée o'Neil,

(Horus) Bien misérable insecte, tu sembles vouloir te jouer de moi. Je gagne toujours. À mon tour donc.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit avec une lueur bien connue. Il se téléporta derrière Carter, il mit une lame sur sa gorge et les re-téléporta tout deux devant la porte.  
Ce fut au tour de Jack d'être terrifié.

(Horus) J'ai le pouvoir, tout. Humain, choisis …(un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres) la mort de la femme, où celle du peuple tout entier.

(Jack) Relâchez-la !

Il se leva et pointa son arme sur le Goa'uld.

(Horus) Ton arme ne me fera rien. Par contre, la mienne (collant la lame sur la gorge de Carter), elle est puissante.

Jack regarda Sam, celle-ci était pale de terreur, pourtant, son regard en disait long sur la situation, elle voulait se sacrifier.

(Sam) Général, non ...

(Jack) Carter, taisez-vous, c'est un ordre.

(Horus) De toute manière, j'ai tout mon temps, cette terre est à moi. Le peuple vivant ou mort. Vous vivant et elle (il fit un geste vif tranchant la gorge de Carter et la laissa s'écrouler sur le sol) morte !

(Daniel) Non !

Daniel courra vers son amie pendant que les soldats restant, Jack et Teal'c tiraient en vain sur le bouclier qui protège Horus et ses sujets.  
Il passa la porte et celle-ci se referma automatiquement derrière lui.

Presque aussitôt, le service d'urgence arriva, le docteur Lam se précipitant vers Carter, qui se vide de son sang, malgré la main appuyé de Daniel.

(Daniel) Faites quelque chose s'il vous plaît.

(Docteur) On va faire de notre mieux, dépêchez vous, nous n'avons que très peu de temps !

(Jack) Je viens avec vous,

(Daniel) C'est hors de question ! (fou de rage) c'est de votre faute tout ça, laissez donc mon amie et occupez vous des autres hommes de votre base !

Jack regarda le chariot s'éloigner, totalement sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer et par les mots de Daniel. Que venait-il de se passer? Il n'en était plus vraiment sur.

(Teal'c) Ce n'est pas de votre faute O'Neil, Horus aurait fait ce qu'il a fait, même sans provocation.

(Jack) C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute.

2 semaines plus tard, les Tok'ras annoncent à l'équipe Sg1 qu'Horus est mort. Une rumeur circulait déjà mais personne n'osait se prononcer dans la base. Ce qui devait être une excellente nouvelle ne faisait que pale figure sur les évènements récents qui avaient tout bouleversés.

Jack avait demandé sa démission le lendemain de l'attaque, celle-ci fut refusée par le président qui jugea la décision du général trop hâtive, malgré les circonstances.

Celui-ci décida alors de rester à la base le temps de régler son compte à Horus pour ensuite prendre un congé à durée indéterminé, ce qui ne lui était pas refusé.

(Jack) Dès demain, c'est le Major Général Hank Landry qui prendra ma place et ce pour une période plus ou moins longue.

(Teal'c) O'Neil, nous avons encore besoin de vous, nous ne savons même pas qui a tué Horus

(Jack) Le Major saura vous aiguiller, j'en suis aujourd'hui incapable Teal'c.

(Daniel) Vous avez raison, allez-vous en !

Jack encaissa sans rien dire. Daniel enchaîna.

(Daniel) De toute manière, vous ne savez faire que ça, fuir.

Fuir vos responsabilités, fuir la réalité, fuir vos amis et même le bonheur.

(Jack) Daniel, je vous rappelle que vous parlez à votre supérieur hiérarchique !

(Daniel) Plus pour longtemps, puisque je quitte la base, que vous commandiez encore ou non, je m'en contrefiche. Vous pouvez me coller tous les rapports que vous voulez, de toute manière, ça ne nous ramènera pas en arrière … ça ne nous LA ramènera pas.

Jack ne put rien dire de plus, n'ayant jamais vu celui qu'il considère comme son ami comme ça et le regarda claquer la porte derrière lui.

(Teal'c) Je vais retourner sur Dakara. Le haut-conseil m'attend.

(Jack) Très bien, je vais demander l'ouverture de l'iris.

Teal'c posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack.

(Teal'c) Daniel Jackson reviendra, il faut lui laisser le temps d'évacuer la colère.

(Jack) Merci.

(Teal'c) Pourquoi me remerciez vous?

(Jack) Car vous êtes le seul de la base à ne pas me juger, malgré mes erreurs.

(Teal'c) Ce n'est rien.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Disparaître_

(Jack) Docteur, comment va t-elle, je veux dire ...

(Docteur) Aucun changement mon général, son état est stable mais nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps et je ne peux vous dire si elle sortira de son coma ou pas.

Jack prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de Sam.

Celle-ci semblait paisible, son visage n'exprimait que douceur et sérénité.

On ne croirait pas qu'elle venait de vivre l'horreur encore une fois.

On ne croirait pas que ce sommeil pourrait être éternel.

(Docteur) Je vous laisse avec elle pendant quelques minutes, il faudra ensuite que je refasse une batterie d'examens pour voir s'il y a du changement.

(Jack) Merci docteur.

Jack vérifia que plus personne ne pourrait le déranger et commença à parler.

(Jack) Carter … Il est maintenant temps de se réveiller, ils ont besoin de vous ici.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Personne.

(Jack) Carter … réveillez-vous, c'est un ordre ! Comment osez vous désobéir à votre supérieur de la sorte !

Aucune réaction.

(Jack) Carter … Sam … J'ai besoin que vous vous réveillez, pour la base, pour SG1, pour Daniel qui ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir à ce point chercher Horus et oui, je vous l'accorde, j'ai été un imbécile!

Revenez parmi nous, même si par la suite vous me détestez, et vous auriez raison.

(Lui prenant la main) Sam, j'ai besoin d'entendre à nouveau vos blablas mathématiques auquel je ne comprendrais jamais rien, j'ai besoin de vous regarder dans les yeux, d'entendre votre voix, même juste un peu.

Les jours passent et je me sens disparaître.

Je pense que sans vous (le bruit d'un chariot se fait entendre, il termine donc sa phrase en chuchotant), sans vous, ma carrière ici se termine. Sans vous, tout s'arrête.

(Docteur) Il va falloir nous laisser, mais vous pourrez repasser plus tard.

(Jack) Je ne crois pas. Je m'en vais dans le Minnesota dès ce soir.

(Docteur) Ah … très bien

(Jack) Je sais que Daniel sera là pour elle, vous aussi. Rester ici sans rien pouvoir faire, c'est trop pour moi.

(Docteur) Je comprends.

(Jack) Vous avez mon numéro de toute manière, si il se passe quoi que ce soit, je pourrais être sur la base dans l'heure qui suit, donc n'hésitez pas.

(Docteur) Je n'hésiterai pas mon général.

(Jack) Merci docteur.

Jack sortit de la base, la tête baissée.

Les personnes le saluant sur son passage n'était que des encombres à sa sortie, à son état de fantôme.

En avouant à Sam qu'il se sentait disparaître, il disait la vérité. Sauf qu'à cet instant, c'est bien plus qu'une sensation, c'est la réalité.

Daniel a raison, il se montrait courageux mais prenait la fuite dès que possible. Il n'avouait pas ses faiblesses, ni même ses sentiments (deux choses qui peuvent aller ensemble).

Partir dans le Minnesota est une fuite vers l'avant, avec au bout, un point de non retour.

**UN MOIS PLUS TARD, DANS LE MINNESOTA, 2h35 A.M**

Un téléphone sonne. La pièce semble vide, la lumière est éteinte.

Une main attrape le combiné, une voix claire, celle d'une femme, se fait entendre.

Deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus entendu de bruit, une éternité.

(Docteur) Mon général, elle s'est réveillée, c'est un miracle ! (…) Mon général?

(Jack) (d'une voix basse) Merci d'avoir appelé.

(Docteur) Vous me l'aviez demandé (hésitante) est-ce que vous allez bien, je …

Il raccrocha et reparti dans l'état d'inconscience qu'il venait tout juste de quitter.

Il ne dormait pas, il était mort. Une mort cérébrale consentie, celle qui vous laisse dépérir, celle qui ne vous rappelle pas qu'il faut s'alimenter.

On ne pense plus, on ne respire plus.

Respirer, c'est s'autoriser à vivre, alors on coupe les moteurs, on éteint les lumières, on ferme tout.

**A LA BASE DE CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN, 3h02 A.M**

(Docteur) Oui, vous pourrez venir la voir ce matin, oui Daniel, je comprends votre joie mais je dois respecter le règlement, et malgré tout ce temps dans le coma, elle a encore besoin de repos.

Oui merci, à plus tard.

(Parlant à Sam) N'essayez pas encore de parler, votre blessure à la gorge vous a abimer les cordes vocales, et bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucune complication, je vous conseille de les laisser cicatriser encore un peu.

(Sam) (hochant la tête) Papier …

(Docteur) Oui oui (prenant le bloc note qu'elle avait devant elle et un stylo), tenez.

Sam se mit alors à écrire les questions qu'elle se pose depuis son réveil, bien que frustrée de ne pouvoir les poser directement. Le médecin prit le bloc et répondit autant que possible.

(Docteur) Alors, tout d'abord, vous souvenez vous de ce qui vous est arrivé?

(Sam fit oui de la tête)

(Docteur) Alors, pour répondre à votre première question, nous sommes le 24 Septembre 2005. Vous étiez dans le coma depuis plus d'un mois. Sur le plan médical, j'ai fait des tests il y a peu, tout va bien.

Ensuite, il faudra, quand vous irez mieux, que je fasse un bilan cérébral et psychologique, ce qui permettra au Major Général Landry de vous reprendre au sein de Sg1,

(Sam) (sonnée) Quoi? (tousse) Qui est-ce? Où est le général O'Neil !

(Docteur) Sam, calmez vous, et surtout, économisez vous.

(Sam) Je sens que je peux parler (tousse encore), je n'ai pas trop mal. Je suis dans mon corps, je sais encore quelles sont mes limites. Répondez à ma question, où est le général?

(Docteur) Cela fait un mois qu'il est parti dans le Minnesota, personne ne l'a revu depuis et quand j'ai voulu le joindre pour le prévenir de votre réveil, il m'a remercié et raccrocher au nez.

(Sam) Il a démissionné?

(Docteur) Que faites-vous?

(Sam) Je m'habille …

(Docteur) Il est en congé

(Sam) Et personne n'a de ses nouvelles? Vous ne trouvez pas ça inquiétant?

(Docteur) Veuillez vous rallonger, s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir de la base

. Je comprends votre état et je partage votre inquiétude. Mais si je vous laisse partir, ne sachant pas encore comment vous aller, si il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, j'aurai votre mort sur la conscience et j'irai en prison.

(Sam) (se rasseyant) Vous savez être convaincante. Faites les examens que vous avez à faire. Ensuite, je souhaiterai rester seule dans la chambre. J'ai un appel à passer.

(Docteur) Très bien, je vais chercher le matériel, j'arrive de suite.

Il aura fallu près de 3 heures au docteur pour faire les examens, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

(Docteur) Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, si on peut dire les choses ainsi.

(Sam) Oui.

(Docteur) Je vous conseille de ne pas sortir de la base avant demain. Nous serons quasiment assurée qu'il n'y aura pas de rechute inattendue.

(Sam) Très bien Docteur.

(Docteur) Votre ami Daniel devrait passer d'ici une ou deux heures, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez attendre encore un peu avant de voir du monde

(Sam) Daniel (souriant) ce n'est pas du monde, c'est un ami, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

(Docteur) Très bien, bon, je vous laisse vous reposer,

(Sam) Merci pour tout.

(Docteur) C'est mon travail, Sam

Elle sortit de la pièce, souriant et soulagée de voir sa patiente éveillée et surtout en vie.

Sam attendit quelques instants puis sauta sur le téléphone, composant le numéro de Jack, à la fois pressée de l'entendre et inquiète de ne pas savoir comment il va.

Après trois essais d'appels, Sam se rappela de l'heure et s'en voulut. Elle rappela une dernière fois.

(Sam) (pensante) De toute manière, il a du se réveiller.

(Jack) (d'une voix faible) Qui est-ce?

(Sam) Carter, mon général.

(Jack) Il n y a pas de général ici.

(Sam) (se demandant si elle ne s'est pas trompée de numéro) Jack?

(Jack) Oui?

(Sam) Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

(Jack) Rien (il ne mentait pas)

(Sam) Vous dormiez?

(Jack) Non

(Sam) Je vous dérange?

(Jack) Non

(Sam) Je me réveille d'un long sommeil et vous connaissant, vous n'êtes pas très loquace !

(Jack) Désolé

(Sam) Jack, que se passe t-il?

(Jack) Je dois raccrocher.

Et il joint le geste à la parole.

Sam sentit un mouvement de panique monter en elle. Bon dieu, mais que se passe t-il !

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger de la base et personne n'est là pour lui répondre.

Elle décida de prendre son mal en patience, elle posera toutes les questions qui la taraude à Daniel. Lui doit savoir. Après tout, il est aussi l'ami de Jack. Oui …

Elle s'allongea et s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre trois: What's the hell?_

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD, DANS LA BASE.

(Daniel) Sam ! quel bonheur de te voir réveillée et sur pied ! (il la prend dans ses bras)

(Sam) Pareil Daniel, heureuse de voir que tu es toujours là, pas perdu sur une autre planète ou même encore mort … (souriant)

(Daniel) Très drôle, tu es taquine en ce début de journée

(Sam) Je suis toujours taquine !

(Daniel) Surtout avec moi

(Sam) Surtout avec toi !

Ils rirent en même temps et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le lit de l'infirmerie

(Daniel) Comment te sens-tu?

(Sam) Pas plus mal qu'avant. Juste un peu mal à la gorge, comme si je m'étais faite opérée des amygdales une seconde fois.

(Daniel) Ah, j'imagine bien.

(Sam) Daniel?

(Daniel) Oui, Sam.

(Sam) Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

(Daniel) Moi aussi, mais commence.

(Sam) Ah … d'accord. J'ai appris par le docteur Lam que le général O'Neil avait quitté la base pour une durée indéterminé, tu as des nouvelles? J'ai essayé de l'appeler tout à l'heure mais il semblait … absent.

(Daniel) (un peu énervé) Justement, j'allais te parler de lui. Sache que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de sa part et je n'en veux pas. Il a provoqué Horus (qui est mort, si tu n'es pas au courant), il l'a poussé à tué ces pauvres soldats et il a mit ta vie en danger. Sam, ne me dit pas que tu ne lui en veux pas. Il a réagi comme un gamin, résultat, des morts, lui qui fuit (ce qui n'est pas nouveau), et moi qui ait quitté le SGC.

(Sam) Quoi, quoi, quoi ! (désorientée) bon attends, j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits car c'est trop d'informations d'un coup. Pourquoi as-tu quitté la base?

(Daniel) Il est hors de question que je re participe à ce genre de spectacles. De plus, puisque la démission de Jack a été refusée, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'aller poser la mienne.

Et semble t-il qu'en tant que civil, j'ai un peu moins de valeur aux yeux de l'état dans lequel nous sommes (voyant Sam grimacer) Je sais ce que tu penses, et non, je ne reviendrais pas.

(Sam) Ce n'est pas la faute de Jack, Daniel. Horus était décidé à tuer quelqu'un. Il m'a choisit pour des raisons qui nous sont inconnues.

(Daniel) Il t'a choisi … car tu vaux autant voire plus que les autres êtres humains pour jack. Il l'a comprit et t'a prise pour cible à cause de ça !

(Sam) Je ne pense pas.

(Daniel) Je sais ce que je dis. Jack est coupable de toute manière et je ne reviendrais pas sur mon choix. J'ai de suite trouvé des personnes ayant besoin de mes services, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

(Sam) Que va devenir SG1 sans toi? J'ai besoin de toi dans l'équipe.

(Daniel) J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Pardonne moi.  
Sam, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je commence mon nouveau travail dans deux heures et j'ai un pass visiteur limité ici.

(La serrant contre lui) S'il te plait, ne lui pardonne pas trop vite.

(Sam) Daniel.

(Daniel) Je sais.

Sam regarda Daniel s'en aller, totalement chamboulée par la conversation, commençant même par se demander si il n'aurait pas été mieux qu'elle continue de jouer à la belle au bois dormant.

A croire que l'apocalypse ayant eu lieu le jour de son accident, continuait et les décimaient les uns après les autres.

Elle reprit le téléphone, bien décidée à faire parler Jack.

Tout en écoutant le bip répétitif dans le combiné, elle repensait à certaines choses que Daniel venait de lui dire. Le bip s'arrêta, on avait décroché, mais aucun bruit ne parvenait de l'autre bout du fil.

(Sam) Mon général?

(Jack) Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de général ici.

(Sam) (soupirant) Jack, c'est Sam.

(Jack) (froidement) Je sais.

(Sam) Je viens de parler avec Daniel et …

(Jack) Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

(Sam) (…)

(Jack) Adieu Sam.

(Sam) Non Jack! Ne ...

Il raccrocha encore une fois. Jack était mourant, il tenta de se lever mais n'en trouva pas la force. On aurait du mal à imaginer que cet homme, totalement atterré, est un général dans l'armée de l'air. Il savait que les prochaines heures allaient être difficiles et qu'il faudrait vite trouver une solution pour calmer les douleurs qui se réveillent en lui.

Il était en enfer, il ne savait plus s'en sortir, il avait déjà vécu ça auparavant, quand il avait perdu sa femme et son fils. Mais là, il était encore plus bas, sans doute trop bas.

De son côté, Sam rentra dans une panique sans nom. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit adieu? Et pourquoi était-il si distant? Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se précipita dans le bureau du général remplaçant Jack.

(Sam) Monsieur

(Général) Colonel Carter, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Entrez donc !

(Sam) Merci Monsieur

(Général) J'ai été ravi d'apprendre que vous allez bien. Nous avons besoin de vous ici et vous remplacer aurait été assez difficile, voire impossible.

(Sam) Je vous remercie mais je ne suis pas là pour ça monsieur.

(Général) Non, ne me dites que vous souhaitez vous aussi démissionner.

(Sam) Non, mon général, je viens pour vous demander une permission de quitter la base pour rentrer chez moi.

(Général) Vous savez, vous avez l'autorisation d'aller où vous le souhaitez colonel, mais demain.

(Sam) C'est bien cela le problème, j'ai peur que demain, ce soit trop tard.

(Général) Que se passe t-il d'aussi urgent?

(Sam) C'est le général O'Neil monsieur, je suis inquiète à son sujet. Je crois qu'il va très mal.

(Général) Je vous avoue que moi aussi, je suis inquiet, il ne répond jamais à mes appels. Pensez-vous que ce soit alarmant au point d'appeler les secours colonel?

(Sam) Je ne sais pas si appeler les secours est approprié monsieur. Je souhaite me rendre sur place et si nécessaire, je contacterai moi même les urgences.

(Général) Je vous donne votre permission, mais faites attention à vous et prévenez moi si quelque chose de grave est arrivé.

(Sam) Oui Monsieur, merci.

Sam retourna prendre ses affaires et se précipita à l'extérieur. Parce qu'elle présentait une réelle urgence oui, mais aussi car elle n'avait pas prit l'air depuis plus d'un mois.

Elle retrouva de suite ses clefs dans son sac, sa voiture n'avait pas bougé.

(Sam) Bien.

Elle prit son téléphone portable et vit le nombre incroyable de messages laissés sur son répondeur. Visiblement, personne n'était au courant de son état en dehors de la base.

Sauf qu'en regardant son répertoire d'appel, elle se rendit vite compte qu'une seule personne l'avait appelé. Et c'était Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4: Switch on the light_

Sam décida de ne pas écouter les messages maintenant, son cœur battait déjà trop vite, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur la route. Surtout que le chalet n'était pas vraiment à côté de la base. Entre hésitation de respecter à fond le code de la route où aller à fond sur la route pour arriver à temps. Le choix est vite fait.

Oui une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il y avait urgence, et qu'à cet instant, le seul endroit où elle doit être, c'est avec lui.

Elle se fichait éperdument des lois, elle avait frôlé la mort, elle voulait voir jusqu'où son karma la mènerai.

Une bonne heure de route après, elle arriva enfin devant chez Jack, se gara et s'appuya contre sa voiture. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et zappa très vite tous les messages. Elle voulait entendre le dernier, elle voulait qu'il lui donne la clef, que va t-elle devoir faire une fois à l'intérieur? Que va t-elle trouver?

_Hier à 15h39: nouveau message._

_(Jack) Samantha. Je vais mourir. Je ne trouve même plus la force de me lever. Je crois que je suis allé au bout de mes capacités de survie. La mort me rattrape. Va t-elle m'amener jusqu'à toi? Je ne le souhaite pas, je préfèrerai aller en enfer en te sachant vivante et sur Terre. Pourquoi l'enfer? Car je viens de passer un mois dans l'ombre, incapable d'aller allumer la lumière. C'est assez imagé mais tu comprendras ma pensée. Je ne sais même pas si tu auras mon message, ta boîte est certainement pleine depuis le temps. Ceci était donc mon dernier message Sam. Je suis désolé, encore une fois. Tu sais ce que je ressens, je ne le répéterais pas, je préfèrerai mille fois t'avoir en face de moi. Je serais toujours là. TOUJOURS._

_Bip bip bip bip_

Sam se mit à pleurer, elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et lutta contre l'idée du décès de Jack.

(Sam) Dites moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard, s'il vous plait !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, à vrai dire, la porte était ouverte, elle n'eut juste qu'à tourner la poignée.

Elle entra et regarda autour d'elle – _je viens de passer un mois dans l'ombre, incapable d'allumer la lumière –_ elle s'empressa de chercher l'interrupteur et la lumière fut.

Elle eut alors une vision d'horreur, Jack assit au sol, amaigrit, une arme à la main, la tête appuyée contre le mur, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés. Il semblait inconscient.

(Sam) Jack, Jack réponds moi, je t'en supplie.

Elle prit son pouls, celui ci était faible, mais une chose était certaine, il n'était pas mort, pas encore en tout cas. Il est certainement tomber dans l'inconscience avant d'utiliser son arme de service (dieu merci).

Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences.

Quelques minutes après, Jack était sur un brancard et l'un des pompiers dit à Sam

(Pompier) Vous venez de lui sauver la vie, vu son état de déshydratation, je ne lui aurais pas donné une journée supplémentaire

(Sam) Je peux vous suivre?

(Pompier) Vous pouvez même monter avec nous, vous êtes son amie, non?

(Sam) Oui. Merci.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Sam fut laissée seule et jack fut transporter à l'étage.

Quand elle sut qu'elle devrait y passer la nuit, elle décida d'appeler le général pour le prévenir. Chose faite, elle composa le numéro de son répondeur, se mit dans un coin où elle pourrait être seule et écouta.

_Jeudi 11 Août: nouveau message_

_(Jack) Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à vous appeler sur votre téléphone portable. Peut-être l'espoir que la journée d'hier fut un cauchemar et qu'en réalité, vous allez bien. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami hier dans la bataille, je ne supporterai pas de … enfin, c'est stupide, je parle à un répondeur. Désolé que vous entendiez ça. _

_Jeudi 18 Août, nouveau message_

_(Jack) Une semaine, c'est long. Quand est-ce que vous allez vous réveiller Carter? J'attends toute la journée un appel du médecin. Elle ne m'appelle pas. Pourquoi ne m'appelle t-elle pas? Voulez vous bien vous réveiller Carter, j'ai besoin de vous voir._

_Cela fait une semaine que je suis enfermé chez moi, je tourne en rond, j'ai perdu l'appétit mais ne ressent pas la faim. La seule faim que j'ai, c'est une fin d'attente. Réveillez-vous Carter, c'est un ordre._

Sam sourit, sur ses deux premiers messages, Jack était égal à lui même. Entendre sa voix lui faisait un bien fou. Elle poursuivit.

_Lundi 22 Août, nouveau message_

_(Jack) Carter, c'est Jack. Je suis désolé de polluer votre boîte vocale, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Du moins, j'ai essayé. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, je n'ai de nouvelles de personne et n'en prend pas. Je ne me sens pas très en forme. Je n'ai toujours pas vu l'extérieur, et à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas envie._

_J'attends toujours l'appel du médecin, j'en suis même à me faire des films. Vous vous réveillez, suite à l'appel, je cours à ma voiture et j'arrive jusqu'à la base et là, il y a plusieurs voies alternatives. Mais je vais vous éviter les détails. Vous me manquez Carter, c'est tout ce que je sais._

_Jeudi 25 Août, nouveau message_

_(Jack) Carter... Sam. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais tomber aussi bas mais semble t-il que si. Je suis comme relié à vous. Chaque jour qui passe, sans vous, est un jour qui me rapproche dangereusement de la mort. J'ai réalisé ça après avoir passer 3 journées à contempler les murs de mon entrée, pour le peu que je les vois. Puisque nous en sommes aux confessions, je crois que la journée du 10 août fut la seconde pire journée de ma vie. Mais dans cette histoire, cette journée doit être la première pour vous. Quand j'ai vu Horus derrière vous … je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. J'ai compris ma perte de contrôle à cet instant. Tout ce que je garde en moi, depuis toutes ces années, toutes ces choses qui me rappellent à vous, ne sont plus des forces mais des faiblesses. Je sais qu'il a lu mon esprit et qu'il vous a choisi par ma faute. Il a bien compris que j'étais perdu si on vous touchait. J'aurai du démissionner avant, Sam, j'aurai du prendre le meilleur de ce qui nous lie et éviter les drames._

Sam trembla de tout son corps, elle n'était pas habituée à ce degré d'intimité « verbale » avec Jack. Un médecin approchait d'elle, elle rangea son téléphone.

(Docteur) Bonjour, vous êtes Mme O'Neil?

(Sam) (grimaçant) Heu non, je suis une amie et collègue de travail. Mlle Carter.

(Docteur) Très bien, désolé de l'attente, votre ami est hors de danger, il s'est même réveillé. Vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps pour aujourd'hui, car il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Tout en suivant le médecin, Sam pensait fortement au dernier message qu'elle venait d'entendre.

(Sam) (à voix basse) C'est moi qui aurait du démissionner, c'est moi qui aurait du trouver le courage pour nous deux. Nous étions deux dans cette fuite, et Daniel ne le sait pas.

(Docteur) Nous voilà arriver (il frappa et ouvrit la porte) on ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur?

(Jack) Non, non, je suis juste très fatigué. (voyant Sam derrière le médecin, il baissa les yeux.)

(Docteur) Mlle, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux …

(Jack) Non, laissez là entrer. J'aimerai lui parler.

(Docteur) Pas plus de quelques minutes, elle n'est pas de votre famille, elle ne pourra donc pas rester dans la chambre avec vous après l'heure de fin des visites.

(Jack) Qui vous a dit qu'elle n'était pas de ma famille?

Sam s'avança un peu dans la chambre et regarda Jack.

(Docteur) Seul l'épouse et la famille proche peuvent rester Monsieur.

(Jack) Très bien, puisque je n'ai encore une fois pas le choix, je prendrais ces quelques minutes. Veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plaît.

(Docteur) Je vais essayer de vous laisser un peu plus de temps (compréhensif) mais il ne faut pas qu'elle soit vu par les chefs de service.

(Jack et Sam) Merci docteur.

Le docteur ferma la porte derrière lui, Sam se rapprocha du lit et pose une chaise juste à côté de lui. Jack tendit sa main lentement et la posa la main de Carter.

(Sam) (Hésitante) Est-ce que je dois vous appeler général encore … où est-ce que je peux vous appeler Jack?

(Jack) Nous sommes ici en civil, nous ne sommes même pas à l'hôpital militaire. Donc ce sera Jack, Sam.

(Sam) Ok, Jack.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis Sam poursuivit.

(Sam) Je n'ai pas encore écouter tout vos messages sur mon répondeur (évitant de croiser son regard) mais j'en ai assez entendu pour vous dire que je ne vous en veux pas. Je pense même que nous sommes tout les deux coupables de ce qui s'est passé.

(Jack) Sam, non, je suis le seul coupable dans cette affaire. Et je me doute que tu n'as pas entendu tous les messages, sinon, tu ne me vouvoierais pas. Il est même fort probable que tu ne serais même pas venu dans mon chalet pour me sauver.

(Sam) (choquée) Je serais venue, qu'importe ce que vous, tu … peux dire.

(Jack) Je ne suis plus le même homme, Sam, je suis faible.

(Sam) Donc tu penses que parce que tu es faible, tu ne vaux plus la peine d'être sauvé, que tu ne vaux plus la peine, pour moi. Tu me connais mal, très mal alors. J'en suis presque déçue. Non en fait (haussant un peu la voix), tu me déçois Jack.

(Jack) Je savais que tu dirais ça.

(Sam) Qu'est ce que ça change?

(Jack) Je suis désolé.

(Sam) Arrête de t'excuser et récupère. Je vais rentrer chez moi me reposer aussi car je passe mon temps à courir depuis ma sortie de coma.

(Jack) Tu peux rester.

(Sam) A cet instant, je suis trop épuisée et perturbée pour ne pas m'en aller.

(Jack) Bien.

(Sam) Bien.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard que seul eux peuvent comprendre.

(Jack) Sam?

(Sam) Jack?

(Jack) N'écoute pas les autres messages de ton répondeur, s'il te plaît.

(Sam) Pourquoi?

(Jack) Laisse moi le temps de te dire les choses directement.

(Sam) Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire comme si ces messages n'existaient pas. Je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas les supprimer.

(Jack) (…)

(Sam) Y a t-il des choses que tu n'assumes pas?

(Jack) Non. En tout cas, pas celle auxquelles je pense à cet instant.

(Sam) Alors, j'écouterai. Repose toi. Je repasserai demain.

Elle s'avança près de la porte et l'ouvra.

(Jack) Sam?

(Sam) Oui?

(Jack) Merci d'avoir allumer la lumière.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre et fit donc un signe de la tête, puis referma la porte en s'en allant, laissant Jack seul.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5: Le temps de ..._

Il faisait déjà bien nuit quand Samantha Carter arriva enfin chez elle. La route avait été plus longue qu'à l'aller, certainement par le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle finirait sa nuit seule, chez elle, avec ses questions et ses doutes, tout en sachant que les réponses se trouvaient sans doute sur son répondeur.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait bien entendu la demande de Jack - _Laisse moi le temps de te dire les choses directement. - _Elle avait un doute sur ses propos. Si elle n'écoutait pas, allait-il vraiment lui dire ce qu'elle attend de lui? Oserait-il faire le premier pas et même le dernier?

Assumerait-il jusqu'au bout ses propos et ses actes?

Elle saisit son téléphone, décidée à écouter encore un peu, elle savait qu'il restait bien des messages en attente, sans doute ceux qu'il aimerait taire.

_Vendredi 26 Août, nouveau message._

_(Jack) Sam, j'ai repensé à ce que je t'ai dit hier, _(Sam réalisa que c'était le premier message où il la tutoyait en plus de l'appeler par son prénom) _et je tenais à m'excuser. Je ne suis pas sincère avec toi. Je ne compte pas arrêter ma carrière, tout simplement car c'est le seul point d'encrage à la réalité qu'il me reste. _(Elle posa ses clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée et s'assit sur son fauteuil)_ Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, mais par pur masochisme. Quand j'ai perdu Charlie, puis Sara, mon retour à l'armée fut un suicide salvateur. Depuis, je n'ai rien connu d'autres. J'ai essayé, je te jure, mais je n'ai pas su reprendre le court de ma vie autrement quand étant colonel puis général de cette base._

_Si j'ai refusé jusque là qu'il y est un « nous », ce n'est pas à cause de ce fichu règlement que nous pourrions contourné si nous le souhaitions. Si j'ai refusé, c'est que je sais qu'en réalité, je n'ai rien de plus à t'offrir que ce que nous vivons déjà à la base. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse Sam, je le suis assez comme ça._

(Sam) (à voix haute) Visiblement, tu n'as rien compris Jack. (Soupir) Voyons ce que tu as d'autres à me dire.

_Dimanche 4 Septembre, nouveau message. _(Sam se releva pour se préparer un thé)

_(Jack) Sam, je commence à sentir une grosse fatigue s'abattre sur moi. On ne m'a toujours pas appelé, et bien que je ne baisse pas les bras à l'idée que tu survives, toute ma force s'en va vers toi au point qu'il n'en reste plus assez pour moi. Je passe mon temps à dormir, et même quand je ne dors pas, je suis ABSENT. _

_Je sais que tu m'en voudras de te laisser comme ça. Alors j'ai écris quelque chose dans un recoin de ma tête, et j'attendais d'être prêt pour te le dire. (Prenant sa respiration) Je sais que tu ne seras pas d'accord avec moi sur pleins de choses concernant mes derniers messages. _

_Entre autres car je te connais sans doute mieux que personne. Mais te dire que tu seras malheureuse avec et à cause de moi, c'est sans doute faux, puisque je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse, mais il faut bien se convaincre pour faire taire la douleur. _(La tasse dans une main, elle se brûla, se rendant compte qu'elle tremble par la même occasion)_._

_Chaque jour, je me lève en pensant à la journée que nous allons passer, aux épreuves que nous allons devoir traverser, au risque de te perdre. _

_Ce qui me convainc alors de ne pas avoir peur sans cesse, ce sont TES mots, tous plus rassurant les uns que les autres, ta manière de positiver, peu importe les évènements. _

_Ton sens du sacrifice, (nous partageons sans doute le même).Ce qui me pousse chaque jour à dépasser mes limites, à être le meilleur, à m'améliorer, c'est toi. _(La tasse s'écrasa sur le sol, se brisant sur le coup).

_Maintenant, tu sais tout sauf peut-être quelques mots que je me sens incapable de prononcer sur ton répondeur. Pardonne moi mes silences. Pardonne moi mon égoïsme. Pardonne moi Samantha._

_Dimanche 11 Septembre: Nouveau message_

_(Jack) J'ai rêvé de toi, je ne sais plus quand, à vrai dire, je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. J'ai rêvé que tu me parlais comme le faisait Daniel quand il n'était plus parmi nous, en tout cas, plus dans cette dimension. Tu me disais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'ai peur, que les choses allaient bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. _

_Ta présence faisait tout, pourquoi aurais-je peur puisque tu es là? _

_Tu te posais alors à côté de moi et me prenait dans tes bras. J'en suis presque à me demander si ce rêve n'était pas réel, puisqu'en suite, je n'avais plus froid._

_Depuis, tu n'es pas revenue Sam, alors je t'appelle me disant que tu m'entends peut-être et que tu pourras à nouveau m'entourer de ta chaleur. J'ose même espérer que cette fois ci, tu ne me quitteras pas._

(Sam) (à voix haute regardant autour d'elle) il faut que je sorte d'ici, il faut que je retourne le voir.

Elle coupa son répondeur et décida de contacter la base.

(Général) Colonel Carter, quel plaisir de vous entendre, on m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose d'urgent à me demander

(Sam) Oui général, j'aimerai vous demander une permission, je dois m'occuper de J... du général O'Neil. Je suis son amie et sa famille ne vit pas à côté. J'aimerai savoir si mon absence de la base pendant un mois irait contre l'avancement de notre lutte contre les Goaul'ds?

(Général) Il n y a rien de bien nouveau Colonel, votre demande est donc accordée. Je me permet néanmoins de vous rappeler que si il y a réellement une urgence, vous serez habilitée à venir en urgence à la base.

(Sam) (soulagée) Merci mon général

(Général) Comment va t-il?

(Sam) Ce n'est pas la grande forme mais je pense qu'il va s'en sentir. Je ferai en sorte qu'il s'en sorte.

(Général) Je compte sur vous, Colonel. Vous êtes nos deux meilleurs éléments sur cette base et bien que mon poste me plaise, je suis pressé de rendre le flambeau à mon ami Jack.

(Sam) Merci mon général. Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital.

(Général) Dites à Jack que je vais lui voler sa place s'il ne revient pas vite ! (riant)

(Sam) (souriant) Pas de soucis.

Sam ne pensait pas qu'il était si tôt, où si tard. Elle savait très bien qu'on ne la laisserait pas rentrer dans la chambre de Jack à 6 heures du matin. Elle était pourtant décidée à s'y rendre, même si pour cela, il fallait encore enfreindre des règles.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout était si calme. Elle avait repéré la salle des infirmiers la veille, savait à peu près l'heure des changements de service. Elle savait que l'infirmière ne repasserai pas avant quelques heures.

Elle prit les escaliers – l'ascenseur, c'est loin d'être discret – elle sourit ayant la sensation d'être en mission d'infiltration. Elle se sentait vivante.

Le couloir menant à la chambre de Jack était assez sombre, les lumières de service n'éclairant pas grand chose. Elle se rendit compte qu'une lumière filtrait de sous la porte de Jack, soudainement, celle-ci s'ouvra et une femme en sortit. Sam sursauta et partit se planquer.

(Sam) (tout bas) Mince, j'ai failli me faire pincer.

Elle remercia le ciel d'être arrivée juste quand il fallait.

La lumière venait de s'éteindre sous la porte, elle se dépêcha, frappa un coup peu sonore, entra et referma derrière elle. Elle ne bougea plus, reprenant son souffle assez bruyamment.

(Jack) Vous avez oublié quelque chose, vous voulez que j'allume.

(Sam) Non Jack, laisse éteins.

(Jack) Carter (baissant la voix), qu'est ce que vous faites ici à cette heure-ci?

(Sam) Je croyais qu'on se tutoyait Jack. Et moi c'est Sam.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et repris sa place sur la chaise laissée au même endroit.

(Jack) Désolé, je suis juste un peu surpris.

(Sam) Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi.

(Jack) (la voix faiblissant) ça y est, j'ai encore des hallucinations.

(Sam) Jack, je ne suis pas issue de ton imagination, je suis réelle.

Sam approche sa main du bras de Jack puis le frôle. Celui ci fut immédiatement électrisé par son contact. Il comprit alors qu'elle était bien là.

(Jack) C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi (il leva sa main pour trouver le visage de son amie et lui caresser la joue), tu viens à peine de sortir du coma.

(Sam) Il est temps pour toi de me laisser prendre le relais, juste un peu. (Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la douceur sa paume, toujours caressante). Je n'ai pas donné mille détails à la base mais j'ai un mois de libre. Je vais voir avec le médecin si il est possible que tu viennes chez moi. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais …

(Jack) Tu as écouté mes messages sur ton répondeur.

(Sam) Pas tous, pas encore.

(Jack) Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes obligée.

(Sam) Plus un mot.

Elle colla son siège au lit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack et s'endormit.

Jack finit par faire de même.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Escape – Chapter 6**_

(Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, j'ai eu assez peu de temps pour écrire, donc pour vous faire patienter, voici un chapitre supplémentaire :)

P.s: Arrivée d'une « voix » à partir de ce chapitre, les pensées des personnages sont notées en italique et cette voix en italique avec le point l'indiquant comme un personnage parlant.)

(Docteur) Pour le moment, il est hors de question que monsieur O'Neil quitte sa chambre d'hôpital, qu'est ce qu'il y a la dedans que vous ne comprenez pas?

(Sam) (visiblement énervée) Ce que VOUS ne comprenez pas, c'est qu'il ne peut pas aller mieux en restant ici. Docteur, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, je pense avoir ce qu'il faut chez moi pour l'accueillir, et j'achèterai le matériel manquant.

(Docteur) Mademoiselle, je vous le répète une dernière fois, puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir m'entendre et que j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent. Vous n'êtes pas sa femme, ni même sa sœur. Vous n'avez à ma connaissance aucune qualification d'infirmière. Vous n'êtes pas habilitée à vous occuper de mon patient, bien que vos intentions soient tout à fait honorables.

(Sam) Docteur, je …

(Jack) Sam.

Jack venait d'ouvrir les yeux mais il avait eu le sommeil assez léger pour suivre la conversation. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui pour lui caresser le visage. Jack sourit, bien qu'au regard furieux de son amie envers le docteur, il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve une idée, vite.

(Docteur) Bonjour Monsieur, comment vous sentez-vous?

(Jack) Mieux qu'hier, (montrant le tuyau qui lui permet d'être alimenté) ça doit être grâce à ça. Entre autres. (Il attrapa la main libre de Sam et la serra).

Un silence court envahit la pièce.

(Docteur) Comme je disais à votre amie, nous …

(Jack) J'ai entendu docteur … et je sais aussi qu'en étant hors de danger, vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir contre mon gré.

(Docteur) Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt, certes vous irez de mieux en mieux sur le plan physique. Mais qu'en est-il du mental?

(Jack) Ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe par là docteur. (Il ne mentait qu'à moitié).

(Docteur) Bien.

Il regarda la feuille de service, et bien que l'homme avait encore besoin d'être perfusé pour se nourrir, il semblait se remettre assez vite.

(Docteur) (hésitant) Puisque je ne peux pas vous retenir ici, je m'en vais de ce pas faire les ordonnances nécessaires et papiers de sortie que je remettrais à votre amie. Vous aurez aussi des séances de psychanalyse, et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. (s'adressant à Sam) Suivez-moi, je vais vous mettre en contact avec l'ambulance qui l'amènera chez vous.

(Sam) Très bien. (à Jack) Je reviens.

(Jack) OK.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre.

_C'est une mauvaise idée …_

Jack sursauta.

(Jack) Qui est là?

_C'est une mauvaise idée et tu le sais._

(Jack) ça y est, j'entends des voix.

_Je suis aussi réel que toi, tu n'as juste jamais pris la peine de m'entendre, avant._

(Jack) Admettons que je ne suis pas en pleine hallucination et que je ne parle pas tout seul dans cette chambre. Qui êtes-vous?

_Je suis là pour t'aider à ne plus te tromper de voie. Aller chez Samantha Carter, c'est courir à votre perte à tous les deux._

(Jack) Pourquoi?

_Vous n'êtes pas prêts._

(Jack) Prêts à quoi?

_Je ne peux t'en dire plus. Elle revient._

(Jack) Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce genre de choses et …

La porte s'ouvrit, Sam était bien de retour. Pendant un instant, des tas de choses lui passèrent à l'esprit. Tentant de calmer ses nerfs et son cœur battant trop vite, il ferma les yeux.

(Sam) Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Elle le regarda, inquiète. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

(Sam) Jack?

(Jack) (tentant de ne pas lui transmettre ses nombreuses inquiétudes en la regardant) Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste encore un peu fatigué. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

(Sam) (L'empêchant de se relever via une petite pression sur le poignet) Je vais le faire. Repose toi.

(Jack) Je ne suis pas impotent.

(Sam) Oui, je sais. Laisse-toi faire un peu. (le regardant avec douceur) Juste un peu.

(Jack) OK (sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister, il se rallongea regardant la jeune femme ranger le peu de choses qu'il avait sur lui à son arrivée.)

_Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Avec elle, ce sera un point de non retour. Ce sera tout ou rien. Ce sera mal ou bien. Le juste milieu n'existera pas._

(Sam) Je suis soulagée que tu es accepté de venir chez moi.

(Jack) _Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. - _Vu comment tu es entêtée, je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais laissé le choix.

(Sam) (souriant) Certes.

(Jack) De toute manière, après ce par quoi nous venons de passer, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle replaça la chaise contre le mur , s'assit et acquiesça, songeuse.


	7. Chapter 7

(Jack) Merci encore pour la promenade.

Il saluait les personnes l'ayant posé là, chez Sam, dans une pièce contenant déjà un lit.

Son ton n'était pas ironique, il était soulagé. Il ferma les yeux. Il les ouvrit. Rien. Il ferma les yeux. Il les ouvrit, elle était là à s'occuper de lui, à changer la poche qui servait à le nourrir. Il ferma les yeux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, dans le silence.

Quelques « Bonjour » et « merci ». Rien de plus.

Puis elle ouvrit les rideaux, il ferma les yeux quelques instants encore.

(Sam) Je t'annonce officiellement que tu peux (faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts) à nouveau t'alimenter comme avant. Bien-sûr, il va falloir réhabituer ton corps aux aliments solides. Ça va être assez dur les premiers jours …

(Jack) Merci.

(Sam) Je ne te lâcherai pas,

(Jack) Je sais.

Elle s'apprêta à rejoindre la porte pour le laisser seul à nouveau.

(Jack) Sam ?

(Sam) oui ?

(Jack) Reste.

(Sam) Je ne peux pas, pas encore.

(Jack) Pourquoi ? Depuis que je suis chez toi, je ne te reconnais pas. Tu me traites comme un patient.

_Il est encore trop tôt … ce sera bien ou mal._

(Sam) C'est faux.

J'ai tellement à faire au SGC. En ce moment, je n'ai pas un moment à moi, pour souffler. J'ai accepté de reprendre le boulot mais j'en suis déjà à me demander si je suis encore capable de suivre le rythme. Puis quand je rentre, j'espère te voir sur pied, te voir guerris, souriant. Et la réalité se rappelle à moi, le chemin est encore long.

Je suis fatiguée Jack. Je pensais qu'après mon coma, j'aurai été capable de plus, de mieux. Pourtant, j'enchaine les erreurs, mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti, j'ai de grosses baisses de tension et même Caroline n'y peut rien.

(Jack) (s'asseyant sur son lit) Je suis désolé. Je ne pense qu'à moi. Je n'aurai pas du accepter de venir chez toi. Je vais bientôt partir, ne t'inquiète pas. Je demanderai à une infirmière de …

Elle releva la tête et il croisa son regard. Son sang se glaça immédiatement. Elle semblait furieuse.

(Sam) Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Oui.

Elle quitta aussitôt la pièce en claquant la porte.

_Je t'avais dit que c'était trop tôt_

Qui êtes-vous ?

_Je ne peux toujours pas répondre à cette question. Samantha est fragile. Elle a besoin de toi. Maintenant. _

Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes quelqu'un là pour m'aider ?

_Pour vous aider, tout les deux. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être sans l'un ou l'autre. Cependant, je ne peux parler qu'à toi. _

Pourquoi ?

_Elle ne me connait pas. Sors de ce lit, puisqu'à part la peur de reprendre ta vie d'avant, rien ne t'empêche de tenir debout. Descend dans la cuisine, prépare le repas. Prend soin de vous._

Pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ? J'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

Personne ne répondit.

Jack regarda autour de lui, la lumière du soleil dansant avec les ombres de la chambre d'ami.

Il balança son corps afin d'avoir les deux jambes au dessus du sol. Il posa le premier pied priant que le second serait capable de suivre. Il faillit tomber 2 fois mais finit par récupérer assez rapidement ses fonctions motrices.

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda à sa gauche les escaliers qu'il devrai descendre.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et ne tomba pas.

Il entendit des sanglots.

Il comprit qu'ils venaient de son point d'arrivée. Il accéléra le pas et quand il se trouva face à elle, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la pris dans ses bras.

(Jack) (se nichant dans son cou) Shhh ça va aller. Shhh … je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

(Sam) Je pense tout arrêter.

Il s'écarta d'elle et essuya les dernières larmes sur son visage si pâle.

(Jack) C'est à dire ?

(Sam) Je vais partir de l'armée, partir d'ici et prendre une année sabbatique. Je vais disparaître le temps de me retrouver. N'essaye pas de me convaincre que je fais …

(Jack) Non, je comprends.

(Sam) C'est vrai ?

(Jack) Oui. Je songe à prendre ma retraite depuis assez longtemps moi-même. Peut-être pouvons nous accorder nos violons ?

Il souriait, elle restait blême.

(Sam) Je vais partir seule.

(Jack) Sam …

(Sam) Nous avons tenu 8 ans. Je pense que si notre destin est d'être ensemble, une année de plus n'y changera rien. (soupirant) Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît.

(Jack) nous avons failli nous perdre, nous sommes enfin ensemble, pas en pleine forme certes mais ensemble. Et tu décides de partir, comme ça, ne me laissant même pas une petite place à tes côtés. Je dois prendre ça comment dis-moi ?

(Sam) encore une fois, tu ne penses qu'à toi .

(Jack) Non ! Je pense à NOUS. À ce nous qui n'existe pas encore vraiment et qui n'existera que si tu restes ou pars avec moi.

(Sam) si je veux partir, c'est pour que ce nous survive. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Vraiment.

(Jack) (se relevant et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre) Reste.

(Sam) Jack …

(Jack) Non. Reste avec moi. Je ne veux rien de plus. J'ai besoin de toi. Après tout ces tourments, j'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés, de jour comme de nuit. Plus de mensonges, plus de faux semblants, plus d'excuses, plus de règlements, plus d'affrontements. (se tournant vers elle) je te veux maintenant, je ne survivrai pas à 1 jour de plus sans que tu ne sois réellement dans ma vie.

Oui c'est égoïste mais c'est comme ça. Nous serons plus forts à deux. Si tu veux te reconstruire, tu as le droit d'avoir ton parcours personnel, mais je serai ton compagnon de route parfois, l'épaule dont tu auras besoin. Reste. (s'approchant d'elle) reste … (s'agenouillant à nouveau devant elle) reste … (lui embrassant la paume de la main puis la joue) reste … (ses lèvres effleurant les siennes) s'il te plait... (il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis plaqua son front contre son épaule),

(Sam) (lui caressant les cheveux et la nuque) Je ne pensais pas que tu vivais tout ça aussi intensément (des larmes dans la voix) mais je ne peux pas. Je dois partir Jack. (elle entendit un gémissement) S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir. (elle le serra contre elle, toujours en larmes) Je t'aime tellement... Jack …

Il s'écarta d'elle et hocha la tête, les yeux humides.

(Jack) Je vais y aller. Je viendrais chercher mes affaires quand tu seras partie (s'appuyant pour se relever et se précipitant presque jusqu'à la porte).

Elle ne tenta pas de le retenir. Il ne la regarda pas et partit.

Ensuite, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura longuement, le visage caché dans ses genoux.


End file.
